halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:UNSC Battlegroup Athens
Please leave a comment if your going to put a NCF flag on the article. Consider this a cannon following alternative universe I will put the appropriate flag. The alt-verse name will be Viridiverse. The symbol Hey there. I tagged your page Not Canon Friendly for a few reasons: #The UNSC has no need for "Scout Fleets", and they do not have them. They lump their warships into numbered fleets, i.e. "UNSCN 8th Fleet". In the case that this fleet is comprised entirely of aged ships, deployment of them for any reason would have to be due to shortages of warships, as newer ships would massively outproform them: 'refitted'/'retrofitted' ships still have the same proformance they had before, just with more things tacked on (hence more mass, making them more sluggish), and less combat effective. If you wish for a unit to be a scout group, you should make it a Flotilla of Frigates with a Destroyer flagship. Meaning no capital ships. The way the unit is now, there are not enough ships in this unit to be considered a proper fleet; more of a Battlegroup. Battlegroups are decidedly for situations where conflict is anticipated/potentially going to occur, and are named much like 'Battlegroup Everest', and the like. So more or less, your pseudo-Battlegroup will realisticly be a reserve Fleet held in High Earth Orbit as a member of the Home Fleet. #Uh, the mini-MAC Frigates are unfortunately going to be torn to bits before they can land any punches. Too little armour to deflect shots they will attract by sprinting up to enemy vessels in orbit, and they are actually not the fastest warships in the fleet. -[[User:Leo Fox|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 23:34, May 8, 2013 (UTC) 1. Ok I will re-designate Battlegroup Zeta-V, I understand that newer ships would be both faster and better armed but I would like to use the older vessels. Could this not be an ONI project founded by a wealthy group with an interest in the old ship designs or cannibalized from the ship yards in the days directly following the end of the Human-Covie war? Either way I will be keeping the ships I have as a small Battlegroup acting out of direct control of The UNSCDF. With the removal of older parts for the purpose of refit makes the ships lighter and yes added equip adds more mass, but with more advanced propulsion systems that would not matter. 2. I do see your point but with greater shielding and better propulsion systems, along with a power plant capable of maintaining them along with the Mini-MAC network, this is a viable Class of ship. But I do see your point that a frigate design template especially an outdated one may not be the best platform for this. In any case i have now tagged it Viridiverse so this should be ok now? I apreciate you are helping me (or assume u are doing this with good intention) and apreciate your feedback (Achillies Reborn (talk) 10:05, May 9, 2013 (UTC)) :#I'm afraid it logically does not make sense for it to be an ONI project funded by a wealthy group. This is like a wealthy group giving funding to the USN to have a flotilla of Fletcher-class destroyers serving off the coast of Somalia, with largely authentic 1944-World War Two outfitting; but with retrofitted with modern fire control systems and radar. Quite simply, such an explanation for such a thing is outside the rhelm of believability or even logical explanation. But props for creativity. To say you want older ships is understandable: the United States Navy had and still has 'mothballed' ships from World War two strategically docked and ready for emergency activation. The UNSC would do the same with warships - or more likely, in the years following the HCW, keep them in close-defense roles like that of the Home Fleet, as I stated above. As for the warships themselves acting outside of UNSCDF, do you mean actual UNSC High Command as well; because they will always be under the preview of HIGHCOM. In addition, replacement of older parts with newer parts will not lower the mass of the ship: indeed, it will either maintain or increase the overall mass in an overhaul/refit. If you are retrofitting new things to an existing ship, you need to install it, and a vessel like a Frigate has very definite dimensions to it (i.e. a new engine needs to precisely the same size as the previous or you need extensive and expensive modifications - and the threshold that you then enter is value for money it cheaper just to make a new ship than to do this overhaul?) More advanced propulsion systems equals maintaining the acceleration of the ship plus perhaps a very modest increase, but the increased mass requires the reaction control systems and other attitude and maneuvering systems to be spruced up to cope with increased mass. (Kerbal Space Program does wonders for learning to interpret orbital mechanics on vessels.) Also regarding the name, any particular reason for 'Zeta-V' over a more traditional name like that of canon and fanon Battlegroups? :#Viable, perhaps. Shielding is always a fair substitute for thick armor; but for a smaller vessel, its not very strong: and unless an en-mass burn towards enemy fleet elements by a significant number of these mini-MAC vessels, they still have a very fair chance of being quite roughed up before they get close. The UNSC Frigate platform shown in Halo 2, 3 and Reach is very versatile and utilitarian, but it has its very glaring flaws. To make it a dedicated Mini-MAC platform is not the wisest of moves. :Also, I am afraid tagging as a member of the Viridiverse does not resolve the issues, but its nice to see you establishing a new -verse! :-[[User:Leo Fox|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 12:17, May 9, 2013 (UTC)